


Sweet

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Ryan is really feeling it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the characters nor the universes of Highlander. Just borrowing them for a drabble. No ill-intent involved, no profit made (unless you count kindly comments), and I don't mean to infringe on anybody's rights.

Mac had taught him a lot, Richie reflected, but he hadn’t prepared him for this. Sometimes he wished Duncan had been just a little harsher. More demanding. Immortals came in all flavours. Mac was almost too sweet.

Guh. Ow.

The heat filling his belly was not lust, or rage. What glowed painfully like a piece of hot coal inside him was hunger. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. Which would be no biggie if he weren’t in the middle of a fight, finding that hunger can be pretty distracting. A kingdom for a quarterpounder!


End file.
